Been Lucky So Far
by myriassterre
Summary: Buffy and Angel move into a house together. Post Chosen. BA. COMPLETE


Been Lucky So Far

By Maddy

**Summary: **Buffy and Angel move into a house together. Post "Chosen."

**Rating: **PG.

**Spoilers: **Everything ever. Just to be safe

**Timeline: **May 2006.

**Disclaimer: ***Laughing* I so don't own anything, and if I did, it wouldn't be worth borrowing.

**Distribution: **FanFiction. BA_Fluff. And anybody else who wants it angelz_fly_low@hotmail.com

**Dedication:** None.

**Feedback: **Please, pretty please with a cherry on top.

**Author's Notes:** Just a short fic with a happy ending.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_//December 10, 2000//_

_//I loved a man, long ago. He was an angel with a demon inside. It wasn't the easiest time of my life, however it was real. The love I had for him was true and whole, and he loved me back just as much, possibly more, because he loved me enough to let me go. I thought I would have died when he left me all alone but I couldn't do that, I had responsibilities to my friends and family, to the world._

_The year that followed our split was hard, and all I felt was false. I was hiding under a mask of happiness, playing the charade that everything was great, that I had moved on and was content with my boyfriend and the was I was living my life. The lie, the role I was acting, but it was keeping me…and my heart safe. If I didn't open my heart to my boyfriend, I couldn't be hurt. But it was really because I didn't want to love someone else. I couldn't love another man when I still loved the angel with all my heart and soul._

_It was doomed, I even said it. But the loneliness and expectations of my friends, families and the wishes of my angel, led me to fall into a relationship where I didn't want to truly be. Eventually the cracks in my mask began to show and he left me for not letting him into my life and my heart._

_I will never say sorry for loving the angel, I won't feel guilty about something I can't change, not that I would want to. I don't regret it, not even our one and only night together and what happened in the months that followed. But I do have one regret._

_I regret ever letting him go.//_

That was 5 and half years ago. So much as changed since then: my sister Dawn isn't really my sister, but a mystical ball of ancient energy called the Key. It was turned into her and we were all implanted with false memories. But they were real to us. My mother died, as did I.

Hell God Glory. Sacrifice. Save Dawn. Portal. Needed Summers blood. Result: I sacrificed myself to save Dawn and the world.

But I came back to live, thanks to Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya. But I wasn't that grateful. I had been in heaven, well I think I was. Happy, peaceful and I knew that everyone I cared about was okay. I spiralled into a depression, resulting in sleeping with Spike, but luckily I snapped out of it and broke it off.

Tara died; she was shot dead my Warren. I was shot also, but Willow saved me. But we couldn't save Willow. She went on a magikal power trip, killed Warren and tried to end the world. But she's okay now.

Spike got a soul. I met a bunch of potential Slayers and the First made its move. Spike died, as did Anya. Several of the former potential didn't make it. Confused? I found this scythe, in it was locked the power of the Slayer. Willow released it and all the potential Slayers all over the world became Slayers. Vampire Slayers are now born and there are thousands of us all over the globe. Sunnydale got sucked into the Hellmouth, which closed forever. Spike then popped up in L.A. as a ghost.

That was 3 years ago. 

"Buffy, honey…what are you doing?" I looked up from the pile of diaries, my diaries I had packed with a few other precious belongings before Sunnydale went adios. Angel stood in the doorway of the room, all decked out in true Angel fashion: all black.

"Reminiscing. Slight-broodage." I said slowly getting up. Angel crossed to help me. "Being pregnant is a killer on the back. Did you know that?"

"You tell me at least once a day." Replied Angel, bending down to kiss my ever-expanding stomach. "Just think, only one month left."

I looked lovingly down at Angel communing with our unborn child. He is going to be a wonderful father, and hopefully we can add more to the list of 2. Technically Connor is no longer Angel's son, except by blood. The spell caused all memory of him to be erased from all Angel's friends and pretty much anyone who ever met him and knew Angel. Faith and Willow have no recollection of Connor, I never met him. Another secret Angel has to bear alone. He confided in me about Connor and the day that he was human not long after we got back together. Thanks to a spell Willow cast, I have those blissful memories back now.

"Come on, the vans are all packed and everyone is downstairs waiting." We turned to leave; I took one last look at the almost empty room. Only the armchair I was sitting in remained in the hotel room I had shared with Angel for 2 and half years. All the old furniture and the newly bought ones were in 2 large moving trucks parked outside the Hyperion Hotel. We were moving, far away, well to San Francisco, living in an old Victorian house, four bedrooms, large backyard, renovated kitchen and bathrooms. Very nice. We were moving away from this demonic ruled life, but we have already decided not to turn our backs on it entirely. We both had our strength, even after Angel Shanshu-ed, he retained his vampiric abilities: strength, hearing, smell, sight and healing.

Xander, Willow, Kennedy, Dawn, Giles, Faith, Robin, Spike, Gunn, Fred, Wesley and Lorne were all assembled in the foyer of the hotel. Chatting idly and Spike complaining loudly. As my husband and I descended the stairs, they looked up.

The goodbyes won't last forever, we'll visit L.A. on occasion and they're always welcome to visit and stay at our new house, but not all at the same time. We did get a little teary though, hugs all round and lots of good lucks and well wishes. All too soon we were sitting in Angel's car, him driving, me sitting in the passengers seat staring at the scenery that went by.  The 2 moving trucks following us, highways, buildings, houses, docks, seaside, cliffs and after what seemed like a day, we pulled into the driveway of our new home. A beautiful garden and a moved lawn. It's going to be fun living here. And being with Angel, I know I'm going to be the happiest person alive.

"Do you think they'll break something?" asked Angel nodding his head slightly at the removalists as we passed them going up the path.

"At least one thing, unless we're lucky."

"I've been lucky so far." Said Angel smiling down at me.

"I love you."

"I love you, Buffy."

"Not as much as I love you."

"You wanna make a bet?" Angel joked as he opened the front door and pushed it open. We stepped inside; the house had a warm clean smell. It was beautiful…and completely bare. But not for long, I could hear the men unloading boxes and furniture. Soon this house will be a home. 

Our home.

I faced Angel, hands on my hip. "How much?"      


End file.
